


Brave Story -Final Alternativo-

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Brave Story - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Feels, Final Alternativo, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola!<br/>Debería haber publicado este drabble hace meses... Un par o así, para ser exactos. Lo escribí poquito después de verme la película, y como el final me dejó tan "WTF" (no quiero spoilear; aunque no es nada malo, ¿eh? La película es muuuy bonita. Y shippeable xD Y tiene happy ending~), pues quise hacerle otro final... ¡Y aquí lo tenéis!</p><p>Espero que os guste ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brave Story -Final Alternativo-

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Debería haber publicado este drabble hace meses... Un par o así, para ser exactos. Lo escribí poquito después de verme la película, y como el final me dejó tan "WTF" (no quiero spoilear; aunque no es nada malo, ¿eh? La película es muuuy bonita. Y shippeable xD Y tiene happy ending~), pues quise hacerle otro final... ¡Y aquí lo tenéis!
> 
> Espero que os guste ^^

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/user/Aeriel333/media/Oneshot_BraveStory_zpsbec4cb21.jpg.html)

_¿Ashikawa? ¿Quién es Ashikawa?_

La preguntaba le rondaba aún por la cabeza cuando una niña pequeña chocó contra él. Al sujetarla por los hombros pudo impedir así que esta perdiese el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. También gracias a eso la reconoció.

-Tú eres...

-¡Aya!

Wataru levantó la vista al oír esa voz. 

-¿Mitsuru... ? 

Casi no podía creérselo. Tenía delante a su amigo, aquel a quien había llegado a conocer y a querer tanto dentro como fuera de Visión.  
Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y entonces se echó en sus brazos como una exhalación.

-¡Mitsuru!

Los brazos de este se cerraron en torno a sí y pudo respirar tranquilo, sabiendo que Mitsuru no le había olvidado.

-Wataru...

 

El patio rebosaba de energía aquella mañana. Grupitos de niños y niñas correteaban de aquí para allá, jugando y riendo. Únicamente dos de ellos se encontraban sentados, observando tranquilamente el panorama.

-Me asusté cuando te vi desaparecer... Pensé que jamás volvería a verte -habló entonces Wataru.

-Por un momento yo también lo pensé -contestó Mitsuru, sonriéndole.- Pero entonces aparecí frente a mi casa. No se oía nada desde fuera y creí que... -tragó saliva.- Creí que volvería a revivir aquel día, pero no fue así. Aya salió de repente de casa y me gritó para que entrase a pintar con ella.

Wataru sólo correspondió a su sonrisa. Se sentía muy feliz por él. Él, en cierto modo, también había encontrado la felicidad. Su madre estaba más sana que nunca y, aunque su padre no había vuelto ni había dado señales de vida, apenas notaba su ausencia.

-Tú nos salvaste, Wataru.

Eso hizo que este le mirase con sorpresa, no entendiendo a qué se refería con aquello.

-No sólo salvaste Visión, sino que también me salvaste a mí... La Diosa del Destino te concedió mucho más que lo que le pediste.

Mitsuru tomó una de sus manos y la posó a la altura de su corazón. 

-Gracias a ti mi corazón sigue latiendo... Eres un verdadero héroe, Wataru.

Este se sonrojó, bajando la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse a la intensa mirada de su amigo. Sin duda había sido demasiado descuidado y eso había provocado que Mitsuru se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos, no había otra explicación. Tan sólo esperaba que por culpa de aquello no perdiese su amistad.

-Wataru... Mírame.

Eso sólo provocó que cerrase los ojos con aún más fuerza, negándose a abrirlos. Su corazón iba a mil por hora y, bajo los dedos de la mano que aún sostenía Mitsuru, percibió que el suyo no era el único que latía con tanta fuerza.  
De repente, sintió una pequeña presión en sus labios y, debido a la sorpresa, abrió los ojos. Mitsuru le besaba con ternura, sujetando con la mano libre su barbilla. 

Así que Mitsuru correspondía a sus sentimientos... Sonrió ligeramente dentro del beso.  
Sólo esperaba que sus amigos de Visión fuesen tanto o más felices como lo era él en aquel mismo momento.


End file.
